If you've ever been my friend
by clynch
Summary: Thank you for being my friend. Goodbye mate. Newt.


If you've ever been my friend

Et il lui sembla, en cet instant précis, que les nombreuses étoiles qui peuplaient le ciel, se mirent à tourner autour de lui dans une valse envoûtante et douce, dans un mouvement vif, rapide et gracieux qui l'amena à fermer les yeux, à renoncer à la réalité et à s'offrir corps et âme aux éléments. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et un faible chuchotement s'échappa du jeune garçon, envoûté du Ciel et des éléments alors qu'il gardait les yeux clos. La brise nocturne lui caressait le visage et depuis qu'il s'était laissé engloutir par les étoiles, il avait la sensation que tous les éléments qui l'entouraient, s'élevaient vers le ciel, engloutis eux aussi et prêt à renaître. Thomas entreprit alors d'ouvrir les yeux et, la vue qui s'offrit à lui au même moment, le surprit. Il faisait face à un ciel d'avant l'orage, gris et nuageux à y rouler les doigts. Si nuageux qu'il leva sa paume en direction de l'Éden et referma cette dernière sur ce dernier, seulement la sensation de vide qui s'empara de lui, lui fit bien vite comprendre qu'il n'était pas capable de se perdre dans les nuages épais qui roulaient au-dessus des montagnes et des océans ténébreux... Légèrement perdu et déconcerté, le jeune homme se releva et prit conscience de l'endroit où il se trouvait, l'herbe sous ses pieds était presque rayonnante malgré ce ciel couvert, elle mouvait dans un doux bruissement et à ce son qui venait chatouiller consciemment, pour la première fois, les portes de l'ouïe de Thomas, s'ajouta une douce voix qui prononça son prénom. Il se tourna et chercha de ses pupilles grises le propriétaire de cette douce voix, en vain. La seule chose qui s'offrait à lui maintenant se trouvait être une dense forêt, bien loin de paraître étrange, au contraire, elle renvoyait au jeune brun un sentiment de confiance et de bien-être qu'il ne savait expliquer.

 _« It is late. I am looking for my other home, taking an unfamiliar path: a small trail near the factories and the city, cutting through the forest. I can barely see nature when suddenly, night falls. I am engulfed by a world of silence, yet I am not afraid. I fall asleep for a few minutes at the most, and when I wake up, the sun is there and the forest is shining with a bright light. »_

Ces paroles résonnèrent à l'intérieur de la tête du jeune garçon et pourtant, même s'il se savait pertinemment ne pas en être à l'origine, la peur ne s'empara pas une seule seconde de lui et, avec douceur et détermination, il se mit en direction de la forêt.. Il avait l'impression que l'herbe l'encourageait par son doux bruissement et plus il s'approchait des multiples arbres, plus il pouvait entendre leur souffle chaud et le sentir contre son corps et, bizarrement, Thomas ne ressentait rien d'autre qu'un sentiment de confiance et de certains bien-être... Il s'arrêta un instant à l'orée de la forêt et ses yeux gris qui évoquaient la mer par temps de pluie, se posèrent sur les feuilles et examinèrent le fluide et doux mouvement de ces dernières avant de finalement faire un pas de plus et d'entrer, corps et âme dans la forêt. Au moment où Thomas ne fit plus qu'un avec la forêt, il se rendit compte que cette dernière, n'était rien d'autre que la représentation de ses souvenirs, le jeune homme se retrouva assailli par une multitude de chuchotements, il ne voyait rien d'autre que la forêt et pourtant, entendait tout à la fois et, pour la seconde fois, une douce voix l'appelant se détacha de toutes et le poussa à marcher encore un peu plus à travers les nombreux arbres qui semblaient être source des nombreux chuchotements qui envahissaient et perpétuaient cet envoûtement, jusque son âme...

 _« I recognize this forest. It is not an ordinary forest, it is a forest of memories. My memories. The white and noisy river, my adolescence. The tall trees, the man I have loved. The birds in flight. »_

Après un long moment passé à écouter les différents chuchotements des arbres, Thomas leva les yeux vers le ciel et ne perçut pas l'ombre d'une étoile à travers les nuages gris et transparents qui composaient le ciel et, qui auraient pu laisser l'ombre d'une étoile se détacher d'eux... Au moment où le jeune brun revint parmi les arbres, une main frêle se posa sur son épaule, dégageant à l'intérieur de son corps, une douce et enivrante chaleur qui le poussa à se retourner et à faire face à l'origine de cette dernière.. Le jeune homme qui se tenait devant lui dès à présent, lui offrit un sourire et laissa retomber sa main aux côtés de son corps alors que Thomas ne le quittait pas des yeux.. Son beau profil se découpait sur les flammes, sur la lumière du soleil couchant, qui donnait à sa peau un éclat rosé et réchauffait son regard.

 _\- Newt...?_

Le jeune homme qui se détachait du paysage comme une ombre sous la brume ria doucement face au désarroi du brun, il ne perdit pas un instant son sourire qui lui donnait un air si jeune et garda ses yeux fauves sur Thomas... Ce dernier revint finalement à lui-même et se jeta dans les bras du blond qu'il enlaça d'une étroite étreinte, une main régnant dans la nuque du plus frêle, Thomas le serra fortement contre lui et éprouva un tel trouble qu'il ferma les yeux pour se réfugier dans les ténèbres, lui arrachant quelques perles déferlantes aux coins des yeux.

 _\- Tommy... Le but n'est pas de m'étouffer, tu sais?_

Un frisson lui déchira l'échine alors que son surnom, prononcé par Newt, s'immisça au plus profond de son être et se grava presque dans sa peau et ses veines et, finalement, Thomas fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte de sa réaction. Il agissait comme si Newt était parti depuis bien longtemps hors, il savait au fond de lui que ce n'était pas le cas... N'est ce pas...? Ce doute lui tordit un instant l'estomac, mais disparut au moment où le brun relâcha le plus frêle et reposa ses yeux gris sur son ami, toujours pleinement souriant. Il s'excusa alors d'avoir failli mettre fin aux jours du jeune garçon par cette étreinte abusive et se détendit face au chaleureux sourire que Newt lui offrait et à ce sentiment de plénitude qui s'était, depuis l'arrivée du blond, emparé de lui. S'il s'était senti vide avant d'entrer dans la forêt, comme si une pièce manquante lui avait été arrachée et faisait de lui un être incomplet, il n'en était plus question en ce moment présent et Thomas, à peine conscient, ne sembla pas le remarquer, bien trop focalisé sur son ami.

 _\- Joli collier ! Une lettre de ta petite-amie?_

Thomas ria face au commentaire de son camarade et haussa les épaules, une légère moue sur le visage, il avait l'impression que cela faisait déjà des heures qu'il discutait, assis contre un arbre, en compagnie de Newt, et pourtant, il ne s'en lassait pas même s'il éprouvait ce sentiment bizarre parfois, que tout cela n'était qu'illusion et qu'il ne lui était pas possible d'interagir avec Newt.. Si bizarre que Thomas préférait le faire taire que de passer pour un idiot avec son inquiétude. Pourtant, il sentait pertinemment ce conflit intérieur mais, comme tout humain, préférait fuir le déplaisir qu'apporterait la prise en compte de ce sentiment étrange et tentait alors, tant bien que mal, de le repousser. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ignorait totalement la provenance de ce collier, qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître puisqu'il avait lui-même décrété que la forêt n'était rien d'autre que le miroir de ses souvenirs, de ce fameux collier... Il l'attrapa et fit rouler le pendentif entre ses doigts comme il aurait pu faire rouler l'écume de la mer ou les nuages épais de la mer, examinant sous tous les angles ce petit objet.

 _\- Ouvre le, Tommy._

Le brun échangea un bref regard avec Newt avant de froncer les sourcils et d'ouvrir, doucement, le pendentif. Il fut surpris que son camarade ait découvert le stratagème alors même que lui n'y avait pas du tout pensé. Un petit bout de papier effleura ses doigts, il était fin et doux, tout comme Newt. Sans un mot, Thomas déplia le bout de papier et se mit à lire silencieusement ce qu'il contenait.

 _« Dear Thomas, this is the first letter i can remember writing. Obviously, I don't know if I wrote any before the maze but even if it's not my first, it's likely to be my **LAST**. I want you to know that I'm not scared. Well not of dying, anyway, it's more forgetting. It's **LOSING** **MYSELF** to this virus, that's what scares me. So every night I've been saying their names out loud. **ALBY**. **WINSTON**. **CHUCK**. and I just repeat them over and over like a **PRAYER** , and it all comes flooding back. Just the little things like where the sun used to hit the glade at that perfect moment right before it slipped beneath the walls. And I remember the taste of Frypan's stew, I never thought I'd miss that stuff so much. I remember **YOU** , I remember the first time you came up in the box, just a scared little greenie who couldn't even remember his own name. From that moment you ran into the Maze, I knew I would follow you anywhere. And **I have**. **We all have**. If I could do it all over again, I **WOULD**. And I wouldn't change a thing, and my **HOPE** for you is that when you're looking back years from now you'll be able to say the same. The future is in your hands now **TOMMY** , and I know you'll find a way to do what's right. You always have. Take care of everyone for me. And take care of yourself, you **DESERVE** to be happy. Thank you for being my friend. Goodbye mate. Newt. »_

Au moment où Thomas roula le papier entre ses doigts, le ciel nuageux de ses pupilles avait finalement tourné à l'orage et la pluie dévalait, tel une rivière, les joues rosies du jeune homme. Quand il se tourna vers Newt, il comprit finalement que tout cela n'était que rêverie et illusion de la part des éléments. De la part des étoiles et du ciel qui l'avaient envoûté et englouti un peu plus tôt. Et pourtant, Newt gardait sur son visage un chaleureux et réconfortant sourire à l'instar de Thomas qui s'approcha de lui, les pupilles déchirées par l'orage qui y régnait, la douce paume du blond se posa sur sa joue et d'un geste habile, Newt fit stopper la pluie de son monde. Ils étaient si proches que Thomas distinguait clairement les étincelles d'or sombre qui constituait les pupilles de Newt et il songea à la vague qui l'avait toujours menacé de l'emporter lorsqu'il se trouvait en compagnie du blond et finalement, en comprit le sens. Éros. En cet instant, un baiser lui semblait presque aussi naturel qu'une bouffée d'air frais, la caresse légère de son souffle sur ses lèvres invitèrent Thomas à prendre possession de celles de Newt avec toute la douceur du monde, toute la douceur qu'il était capable d'emprunter aux éléments, aux étoiles et au ciel. Il lui sembla que la Terre tremblait sous ses pieds et que l'Éden tournoyait à en rompre toute harmonie entre les éléments et pourtant, il ne mit pas pour autant fin au baiser que Newt lui avait rendu avec une douceur digne d'une caresse étoilée... Quelques secondes plus tard, une fois qu'il lui sembla que le Ciel et la Terre avaient terminé de tourner, il rouvrit les yeux et rencontra un ciel cobalt et étoilé. Newt n'était plus face à lui, la forêt avait disparu, l'arbre contre lequel il s'était reposé et avait discuté en compagnie du blond n'était plus. Il était tout simplement couché contre l'herbe, les yeux face au ciel. Les éléments l'avaient rendu à la réalité... Doucement, avec la plus grande douceur qui lui était permis d'avoir et ne quittant pas les étoiles des yeux, il chuchota et s'éteignit sur ces dernières paroles.

 _\- Alby. Winston. Chuck... Newt._


End file.
